


Snowbaz one shot collection

by 666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Agatha Wellbelove, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Simon, M/M, More tags to be added, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Simon Snow, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, baz has some issues, fighting over the front seat, fiona likes picking on baz, he's sad, it's not as sad as it sounds, non platonic cuddling too, numpties, pain and suffering, poor baz, she's also a huge snowbaz shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666/pseuds/666_Angelus_Et_Iustus_Hominis_666
Summary: Carry on one shots. All have Snowbaz. They don't go in any particular order.





	1. Into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> TW for blood and death tho

It's ironic, really. My whole undead life is nothing but irony. Simon Snow is so very alive, and I am dead. I am Pitch and he is Snow. Black and white. I am flammable and he smells like smoke. Because in every version of this story, Simon Snow is my end. I am the bad guy and he is the hero. And, like any good story, the heroes win in the end. This story should end with Simon Snow, the chosen one, the hero, ridding the world of me. But it doesn't. Simon Snow is my fate. He is my beginning. He is my end. And I love him. 

When someone stabs you, the blood doesn't just drip. It's not slow or dramatic. The blood pours. I can feel it, right beneath my ribs. I'm not sure what it is. A metal beam, maybe. A branch. Maybe a stake. That would be the perfect ending. The bastard child of Natasha Pitch, turned into the exact same thing that killed his mother, torn from this world by a wooden stake. I don't have the energy to look at what it is. I'm tired. So damn tired. I have been for so long. 

“Baz!” 

Simon. I'm on the ground, looking up at him. I don't know how I got there. But, there I am. Simon's looking down at me, golden curls framing his tanned, tear stained face. God, he really does look like the sun. He kneels down by my side. 

“Penny!” he sobs. Stop it. Stop crying. Stop crying over me, Simon Snow. 

But there's Bunce, hair bouncing behind her as she runs. 

Simon cups my cheek in his hand. They're warm. 

“Baz,” he whimpered. “Baz, you're gonna be okay.” 

I feel pain shoot through my entire body. I touch Simon's hand. Bunce is by my other side. She's crying too. I never thought I'd see the day where Penelope Bunce cried over me. But then everything starts to go dark. Maybe I'm closing my eyes. If I am, it's involuntary. I see just a sliver of light. Simon and Penny's faces. The only people I have left. My friends. My family. I can hear them crying they're telling me to keep my eyes open. Just stay awake a little longer. 

I hear a voice, croaky and tired. I realize it's mine. “I don't want to die.” 

Everything goes black. 

Then I see it. A gentle light illuminating a hand. Long black hair and a black dress. Cold eyes and a soft smile. 

“Basilton.” Mom? She smiles. I take her hand. 

“Tyrannus Basilton Pitch, my rosebud boy.”


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for your guys's fluff loving asses (love ya). It's basically an apology for the last one. 
> 
> (Also I'm kink shaming Simon. He thinks everything Baz does is hot)

When Simon woke up, Baz was in his arms. The soft, yellow sunlight shining down on the bed, casting a shadow on Baz's pale cheekbones. Simon smiled. As creepy as it sounded, he loved watching Baz sleep. He always looked so peaceful and beautiful. Messy black hair falling over his forehead. Simon placed gentle kisses along the base on his neck, and wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend's slim waist. 

The smell of cooking food filled the room. Simon slipped his way out of bed. Wearing nothing but his boxers and a t shirt, he made his way to the kitchen of their small apartment. Penny was cooking bacon and pancakes in her underwear and Micah's shirt that she had brought home from America a year ago (she had to wash it separately so it wouldn't lose Micah's smell). 

"Hey," he said in a sleepy voice. 

She turned around. "Hi," she grinned. "You hungry?" 

Simon's stomach growled. 

"Imma take that as a yes." 

They both turned around as Baz closed the door behind him. He shivered slightly. He was only wearing his boxers, after all. His hair was sticking up everywhere. Penny threw a hair tie at him. Baz caught it. Simon thought that Baz's fast reflexes were oddly hot. He tied his hair into a bun and Penny poured a generous amount of syrup onto a plate of bacon and pancakes. She held it out to Simon, who graciously took it. 

"Baz?" She asked. 

Baz nodded in reply. Penny put two pancakes and a slice of bacon onto another plate. She knew him well enough not to put syrup on it. He took it and slumped onto the couch in the connected living room. Penny and Simon followed him soon after, both with plates of food. Baz nuzzled into Penny's neck. 

"What's your deal?" She whined. 

"M' t'red," he slurred. 

Simon smiled at him. Crowley, his boyfriend was cute. He leaned over so his cheek was against Baz's shoulder. And, for that moment, Simon Snow was perfectly content. He was happy. Sitting on the couch with breakfast and the morning sunlight shining down on them from the window in the living room, next to the people he loved more than anything. Simon wanted it to be like this forever. When he was with Baz and Penny, it felt like forever was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should pray for my boy Simon. Ain't nothing wrong with him he's just a sappy idiot who thinks everything that his boyfriend does is ☆angelic☆


	3. We Were Never Meant for Do or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!” 
> 
> “Baz Pitch is a monster?” 
> 
> “The Pitch family heir is the same thing that killed headmaster Pitch!” 
> 
> They knew. Everyone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Also, I used lines from chapter 61 for extra angst. You're welcome. 
> 
> Chapter title from Already Gone by Sleeping At Last

“Vampire!” 

“Baz Pitch is a monster?” 

“The Pitch family heir is the same thing that killed headmaster Pitch!” 

They knew. Everyone knew. 

Baz shivered in the cold. His feet smacking against the ground as he ran. He didn't know where he was running. He just had to get away. Somehow, he found himself in the wavering woods. He could hear distant yelling in the background. He was going to die. The people he had gone to school with for years were going to kill him. He wouldn't let them. If he was going to die, it'd be at his own hands. For his mother. So she didn't have to watch him living this half-life any longer. He should have died that day. God, he should've died. Maybe it's not too late to make his mother proud. He forms a flame is his hand. 

“Baz!” 

He turns around. Simon. He sets it out.

So he was going to die at the hands of this little bastard. Not his own.

It wasn't like Baz could fight back. He couldn't hurt Simon. The last thing he ever did couldn't be hurting Simon Snow. Not him. Not the boy he loved. So he'd let Simon kill him. 

“Snow,” he answers sharply. 

“I can't let you hurt anyone else, Baz,” he says. Of course he thinks that the death of that girl was him.

Found in the moat. Drained of all her blood. But he didn't do it. Just the sight of her body made him nauseous. It wasn't like he'd never seen a dead body before, but knowing that the person who did it was the same as him. That this is what he's capable of. 

Baz grinds his teeth. 

Simon takes a swing at him. His fist connects to Baz's jaw. Simon never punches. He uses his sword. Sometimes even his magic. Maybe it's because this is personal. 

Baz doesn't move. He just lets the punches come. Soon, he's on the ground; Simon is on top of him. Swing after swing until Baz's face is caked with blood. 

“Fight back!” Simon yells.

He lifts him up by the collar of his shirt, just so Baz is on his knees. Simon could only assume that he looked scared, because Baz didn't. The look on Baz's face chilled Simon to the bone. Because he didn't really look like anything. His face was bruised and bloody and emotionless. 

He could hear Baz wheeze as he struggled to breathe. He must've broken several of his ribs. 

He didn't look like Baz. He didn't look powerful or smug. He looked defenseless and almost childlike. Because he was. He was just a kid. 

Simon was killing a monster . No, he’s not a monster. He’s just a villain. He’s not a villain. He’s just a boy. He’s killing a boy. He’s killing Baz. 

Why didn't he fight back?

Simon lets him fall to the ground. 

“Why didn't you fight back?” Simon asks, sitting down next to Baz, who is now leaning against a tree on the ground. 

“I'm not going to kill you, Snow,” he chokes out. 

“Why? You've been trying to kill me since we were kids.”

“I've never wanted to kill you. The chimera...it was supposed to be a prank. A joke. But I lost control.” He looks down. “And then my aunt Fiona wanted you dead. She wanted my help stealing your voice. And...hating you was easier.” 

“Easier?”

“Easier than admitting that I don’t hate you,” Baz said, his eyes strained and tired. “Easier than admitting…” he paused, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Don’t. Don’t say it. Don’t tell him! The voice in his head told him. 

Baz didn’t listen. 

“That I love you.” 

And Baz thinks that he might kiss him. But he’s a monster, and Simon’s the hero, so he doesn’t. 

And then Simon kisses him.


End file.
